Cake covered sidekicks
by grangertash
Summary: Lilly and Oliver paired up in a cooking class. We all know that spells disaster. One-shot. Loliver


"Your supposed to put the egg in first, you doughnut!"

"It doesn't matter, they all get mixed up anyway"

"We're supposed to follow the recipe book and it says..."

"Is there a problem?" Mrs Harrison glared at them. "Is there some reason that you too cant seem to work together?"

"No Miss" Lilly and Oliver both sighed in unison.

"Good, now get to work.This cake is worth half of your final grade!"

"Whose idea was it to take cooking again?" Oliver laughed sarcastically while attempting to whisk the eggs.

"Jackson" Lilly scowled. "He said it was an easy A, remind me to never listen to him again"

"Look at everyone else, they have a perfect cake already!"

"Because you couldn't work out the difference between a table spoon and a tea spoon!"

"No, its because you mixed up the flour and the baking soda!"

"Okay, I'll admit that set us back a little" Lilly giggled. "But they shouldn't make two major ingrediants the same colour of powder!"

"I'm glad you took seem to have worked out the problem" Miss Harrison glared at them "But the bell has just rang and your classmates have gone home so untill you have a finished cake you two will not leave here. I want it perfect on my test tommorrow, understand?"

They both nodded and Miss Harrison made it swiftly out of the room sending evil glares their way.

"I guess we better get to work then" Lilly sighed making her way to pour the flour into the bowl.

"Make sure you put the right measurement in!" Oliver called but Lilly had already poured it all in the bowl. "Too late"

"Relax" Lilly said with a twinkle in her eye. "It'll all work out in the end"

"What do you mean" He asked suspiciously.

"I have a plan!"

"Oh no!"

"Hey I have good plans!" Lilly said looking hurt.

He rolled his eyes " What about the time in second grade when you thought it was a good plan to set the hamsters free, we got detension for a month. Then when we were 11 you thought it would be fun to steal the knomes from the crazy guy across the street to have a tea party then he chased us with a bat!"

"That was ages ago!"

"Last week you gave Rico fake money and he poured ketchup all over us"

"Fine" Lilly said in a sing song voice "Get an F"

Oliver laughed "Are you being cheeky with me?"

She grinned "Mayby yes, Mayby no"

"You asked for it!" Oliver whispered picking up a hand full of flour and flicking it right in Lilly's face.

"You really shouldn't have done that!"

"Why?" Oliver gasped in laughter.

Lilly gave him one of her worst death stares and took the cake mix from behind her and placed it right on Olivers head. Then in the space of only minutes there was flour stains on the walls, cake mix on the carpet, jam on the cooker, eggs all over the drawers and lying on the floor was cake covered best friends holding their sides in hysterical giggles.

"We are in so much trouble!"

"We might even get expelled"

"Should we clean it?"

"No point, she'll be back in a while to check on us"

"You know something?" Lilly said sitting up suddenly.

"What?"

"This was great fun!" She cried sending Oliver to give her a weird look."I mean we used to do this all the time, maybe not as risky as this but we used to get into situations every day, what changed?"

Oliver sighed sitting up "Miley came, I love Miley and everything but since the duo of Lilly and Oliver became a trio..."

"All we've been doing is bickering"

"And when we do have fun..."

"Its never just the two of us"

Oliver took a piece of flour from the floor and tapped it gently on Lilly's nose. "Then lets change that"

Lilly grinned. "More time just the two of us?"

"You bet!" He laughed "And hey, if we get expelled we'll have lots of time wihout Miley!"

"Dont, Miley's my best friend!"

"Admit it, she's your second best friend, I'm your bestie!"

"You got it in one" Lilly whispered.

Oliver leaned in closer "You've got cake all over your face"

"Thanks to you"

Then without warning Oliver's lips were pressed against Lilly's flour covered lips and they softly began softly kissing and...

"LILLY TRESSCOTT, OLIVER OKEN, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Oliver cringed at Lilly. "We're in for it"

Lilly looked from Mrs Harrison's garing eyes to Oliver's "It was worth every minute"

Just a short little one-shot! Since everyone is posting loliver like crazy that i hardly have time to read them all I thought I would add one more to the list. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
